


won't you just take me down

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Dan Levy Cries About It, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Noah Reid Plays the Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: “Just hear me out!” Noah laughed. “Let me play it for you, okay? I really dig this version, and I think if you hear it you might change your mind.”“Well since you reallydig it, I guess I’ll hear it,” Dan agreed, and while he knew Noah could be very convincing, he doubted he’d change his mind on this.---Noah plays "The Best" on the piano for Dan.





	won't you just take me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahurston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahurston/gifts).

> This fic is solely inspired by Noah Reid's act of homicide when he played 'The Best' in its entirety on the piano at the Sawdust City Music Festival. The video can be found [here](https://bashfulclam1994.tumblr.com/post/186737430848). Please have an inhaler nearby. 
> 
> Title NOT from The Best, shockingly. Scraping the barrel here with My Kind by Hilary Duff circa 2015. 
> 
> I wrote this really fast and I had no beta, so whoops for the typos and general...lacking of plot.

* * *

“Hey, babe,” Noah’s voice was staticky as it came through the phone. It had been three days since they’d seen each other and Dan missed him so much. _ Pathetic_, he thought.

“Hi,” Dan breathed. “I miss you,” he said anyway. 

They’d been… something a little more than good friends for the better part of two years, but Dan said—insisted, even—that they couldn’t become involved, officially or unofficially or whatever, until they were done shooting the final season. So they—they’d flirted, _ heavily_, and once in a while, they’d kiss, chaste and quick, a _ hello _ or _ goodbye _ lingering touch of lips to cheeks. They’d hung out with friends, they’d hung out without friends. They’d had some heavy conversations about how Noah didn’t want to wait, how he knew they could handle it, how they would be able to separate “Dan and Noah” from “David and Patrick.” Conversations about how Dan would absolutely not compromise anything about the show even though _ yes _he wanted Noah. Wanted him so badly.

So they’d waited, and then they’d flown to Italy to eat pasta, and look at architecture, and fumble their way through many, _ many _ firsts, and just… _ be together._

Except now they were back to real-life—separated again. “Mmm, I miss you, too,” Noah said. “Hey, so I was thinking. Remember when I asked you about playing the piano for the live shows…?” Noah spoke again.

“... Yes…” Dan pursed his lips, skeptical. 

“Just hear me out!” Noah laughed. “Let me play it for you, okay? I really dig this version, and I think if you hear it you might change your mind.”

“Well since you really _ dig it_, I guess I’ll hear it,” Dan agreed, and while he knew Noah could be _ very _ convincing, he doubted he’d change his mind on this.

A week later, Dan was finally able to free up a night to make it to Noah’s house. They finished their post-reunion-sex pizza, and Noah hauled Dan in for a greasy, garlicky kiss, leaning back on the couch and pulling Dan on top of him. Dan made a pleased, albeit surprised, noise and pressed his hands into the cushion to hold himself up. He didn’t expect round two to start so soon. 

Noah pulled back suddenly. “Wait. The song.” Dan’s brow furrowed.

“Song?”

“Yes. On the piano.” Noah pushed at Dan’s shoulders and they both sat up. “I wanted to play 'The Best' for you on the piano. Remember?”

Dan blinked. “Yes…?” He did, kind of. But he’d mostly forgotten about it because he knew the guitar was the right instrument.

Noah laughed. “Not sure how you keep anything straight these days, Levy.” He left Dan with a kiss on the forehead and levered himself off the couch to sit down at his piano. “You gonna watch from afar? My adoring fan?”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Adoring, anyway,” he muttered but avoided eye contact until he was seated next to Noah on the piano bench. Noah was rolling up his shirtsleeves and wiggling his shoulders like he was getting ready for a workout. 

“You ready?” Noah asked, fingers poised above the keys. 

Dan suppressed a smile, lips smushed together. “Yeah, babe. I’m ready.”

Dan was not ready. He watched Noah’s fingers play across the keys, distracted as the muscles in Noah’s forearms shifted and flexed. Dan reached out to lightly drag his fingertips along the length of one. Noah let out a soft laugh with _ give me everything I need, _and leaned his body away—hands staying on point—for a second before straightening his posture again. 

Dan smiled, too, and shifted his gaze to Noah’s face in profile, watched his lips form around the words _ lifetime of promises _ and then _ world of dreams_. Fleeting memories of what those lips have done to him floated through his brain, but then Noah turned to look at him, and Dan couldn’t think of anything at all.

Noah’s singing slowed to speaking, eyes wide and dark as he continued. “Speak the language of love like you_—” _he took a breath_, “_—know what it means.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Dan’s breath caught in his throat and he wanted to look away and he wanted to kiss Noah _ so bad_, but Noah was turning back to the keys and finding his voice again, finishing out the first verse and chorus, adding an errant _ honey _ where Dan knew there wasn’t one. A lump of emotions settled in Dan’s throat, and he cleared it with a cough and gave his head a little shake. He gave in to his urge and leaned over to gently press a kiss to Noah’s cheek, causing a dissonant chord to ring out before Noah got his hands back on track. The second verse started and Noah _ went for it. _ Dan was grinning so wide, he couldn’t stop. Noah’s voice was filling his heart up with huge, tangled feelings and Dan was getting all emotional over a song he’d heard Noah sing a _ hundred _ times before. He thought—he thought he’d gotten control over his swooning—with all the practice of hearing it on a guitar in front of thousands of people plus _ his dad. _

But Dan hadn’t been ready, not at all. He swayed into Noah’s side to drop his head on Noah’s shoulder. He half-expected Noah to shrug him off so he could focus on his playing posture or something, but Noah just kept singing to him. 

Dan sniffled, tried to be quiet about it, but Noah stopped playing and cupped a hand around Dan’s face, thumb under his chin. “Hey.” He lifted Dan’s head, eyes full of concern. 

Dan blinked rapidly and smiled. “Keep going.” He nodded toward the piano. 

Noah looked hesitant but started up again, eyes smoldering at Dan as he all but growled out the bridge. _ Baby, don’t let go. _

Dan was crying. Full stop. He sat up straight, wiping clumsily at his cheeks, as Noah stumbled out his closing _ oh you’re the best_, and tugged Dan into his arms. “Babe, hey. It’s okay. I won’t play it at the shows.” Dan hiccuped out a laugh. 

“I mean,” he pulled away. “You obviously cannot do this in front of people because then I will be doing _ this _ in front of people.”

Noah brushed his thumbs against the delicate skin just beneath Dan’s eyes to catch a few more tears, before setting his askew glasses back in place. He leaned in for a soft kiss, sliding his hands into Dan’s hair to pull him closer. “Can’t have that, I guess,” Noah said against his lips. He rested his hands at the back of Dan’s neck, and Dan closed his fingers around Noah’s wrists. 

“But,” Dan started, cleared his throat. “Maybe you can play it again? Not _ now_, I will never recover if you play it again tonight. But maybe… tomorrow?” _ And the next day, and again the day after that. _

Noah leaned up and kissed Dan’s forehead. “Daniel, I wrote that arrangement for you. I’ll play it for you until you ask me to stop.”

Dan gave him a watery smile and held his tongue against the words threatening to spill right past his lips into the space between them. Maybe the next time Noah sings to him, he’ll say them. _ Or the time after that_. 


End file.
